


Une histoire de Confiance

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Fluttershy is so pure, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Zoo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La confiance est une histoire de patience, d'un long travaille comme si on dressait un animal sauvage. La confiance est la base d'un amour profond.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 1





	Une histoire de Confiance

Une histoire d'amour, c'était comme dompter un animal sauvage. Fluttershy l'avait apprit malgré elle mais l'expérience n'avais pas était aussi désagréable qu'elle ne l'aurait cru en vue de ses autres interaction social. C'était même le contraire.

Tout avait commencé malgré elle, la jeune fille travaillait dans le zoo local, s'occupant de tous les animaux du petit zoo de la ville à l'abri des yeux de la foule et sortant de temps en temps avec ses amies. Une poignée d'amies qui lui avait conseillé de s'inscrire sur un forum pour discuter avec d'autres personne qu'elles. Cela pourrait lui faire du bien de parler avec d'autre personne, et peut être vaincre un peu sa timidité.

Septique, la jeune fille avait commencé à discuter timidement avec plusieurs inconnus aux pseudos variés et qui cachaient un visage aussi bien amicale que terrifiant. MagicZ était une femme sympathique, lui offrant plusieurs précieux conseilles. Par contre Chouïïa et Pomm.Pomm était se qu'elle avait apprit être des trolls et se moquait souvent d'elle et de son amie Applejack qu'ils semblaient connaitre.

Dans tous ses noms étranges elle l'avait rencontré. Il semblait étrange mais il rappelait à Fluttershy le zèbre que le zoo avait accueillit quelques mois avant sa rencontre avec l'homme.

Il était étrange quand il était arrivé, se comportant comme un animal encore en partie sauvage et semblant provoquer le chao pour le plaisir et embêter les employés du zoo. Il avait fallut des jours avant qu'il ne se laisse approchait par la jeune fille, plus de temps encore pour qu'il se calme en sa compagnie.

Cela avait été long, la confiance ne se gagnait pas avec une simple caresse ou une oreille silencieuse et anonyme. C'était quelque chose de long, fait aux fils de jours et des semaines. Une tête se frottant contre sa main ou une photo étrangement timide d'un inconnu était les plus beaux fruits qu'un travail pouvait donner.

Flutershy était devenu curieuse d'en savoir plus sur l'homme en col roulé marron et aux longs cheveux noirs avec des mèches blanches sur le dessus de sa tête. Quelques choses se passaient entre eux mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et aller trop vite. 

L'amour était une histoire de confiance et de patiente. C'était comme dompté Bourguignon, le nouveau zèbre du zoo. Flutershy avait eu le même plaisir quand après un mois de travail le zèbre était venu vers elle aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vue, heureux et enfin capable de vivre avec Confiture et Biscuit les deux autres zèbres du zoo.

Après des mois à discuter sur le forum et s'être échanger leurs numéros de téléphone, Flutershy rencontré enfin le mystérieux correspondant sur son lieu de travail. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine quand Discord se présenta au zoo. Il était habillé d'un costume décontracté brun claire et la jeune fille rit en voyant qu'il avait mit deux chaussettes de couleurs différente.

Flutershy sourit et le laissant la prendre dans ses bras, la saluant avec une sincère joie. Du coin de l'œil la jeune fille pouvait voir Bourguignon venir vers eux avec ses deux amis curieux près de la barrière. Fluttershy sourit d'avantage, se permettant un délicat baisé sur la joue de son petit ami qui rougit sous l'attention.


End file.
